


Wake Up Call

by deathxprincess436



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathxprincess436/pseuds/deathxprincess436
Summary: Jay wakes up to find Masky on top of him, what the hell is he planning?





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a blog co-ran between my girlfriend and me.

Jays vision was fuzzy as he opened his eyes to greet the current day, or so he thought. Instead he would be greeted by the masked man staring at him. His body instantly transitioned into flight mode but was panicked to find the man, he knew as Tim, press their weight against him so he couldn’t move. “Tim! What are you doing?!” He squirmed underneath him and the man didn’t respond to his name. There was a soft muffled chuckle from him and Jay froze as the hand touched upon his face. His mind raced trying to catch on to what was going on. Adrenaline coursed through his body telling him to fight and run away, but the hand that trailed his body had him frozen in confusion and curiosity. The masked man shifted his weight and he once again attempted to flee but found his wrists held together by the other hand which stung uncomfortably. He whined softly as the hand went lower and then trailed underneath his shirt. He shivered and shut his eyes tightly, his face beginning to flush due to his blood starting to travel to another area. This was wrong, so wrong and he knew it well. He let out a little mewl of pleasure when a nipple was tweaked with. The next thing he knew he was being ground against and he was moaning loudly. He was losing control of himself and he knew it. This was wrong but at the same time he ached for more. Soon he’d find his hands free as Masky used the hand that had held them captive to tug off Jay’s clothing. Jay considered running off but he wanted this now for some sick reason. He gasped loudly as he was suddenly pierced into with a couple fingers. He whimpered in pain and clenched his eyes tight as the fingers moved painfully inside him. Then that spot was pressed against and his body shook and arched, sending a loud moan through him. He rocked his hips needily trying to get those fingers to rub that spot. It wasn’t long before fingers were replaced with cock, making him go wide eyed in pain and pleasure. Masky wasted no time to thrust roughly into him, not wanting to take all night with this man. Jay screamed in pain, not being able to get used to the member that was pressed deep inside. He forced himself to relax which rewarded him with his spot being found once again. His body shook and wrapped his legs around hips in attempt to steady himself. He was screaming in pleasure and clawing at the bed sheets, in attempt to keep himself grounded as his mind swirled in fear and pleasure. He wasn’t going to last long against this and it seemed like Masky knew it, because he felt himself being pumped harshly. When he came his eyesight went white and then he blacked out.

When he woke up in the morning he felt so damn sore and dazed. He then sat up quickly and looked around. The masked man was gone. He sighed softly and groaned ashamed of himself. There was no way he was leaving that in for youtube, or was he going to mention it.


End file.
